Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы
|producer=*Кэтлин Кеннеди *Дж. Дж. Абрамс *Брайан Бёрк *Bad Robot Productions *Лоуренс Кэздан *Саймон Кинберг |writer=*Джордж Лукас *Майкл Арндт *Лоуренс Кэздан *Дж. Дж. Абрамс |starring= *Адам Драйвер *Гвендолин Кристи *Дэйзи Ридли *Джон Бойега *Домналл Глисон *Кенни Бейкер *Кристал Кларк *Кэрри Фишер *Люпита Нионго *Макс фон Сюдов *Марк Хэмилл *Оскар Айзек *Питер Мейхью *Пип Андерсон *Харрисон Форд *Энтони Дениэлс *Энди Серкис |music=Джон Уильямс |distributor=*Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures *Lucasfilm Ltd. |release date=18 декабря 2015 года |runtime= |budget=По меньшей мере $200 миллионов |language=*Английский *Русский |timeline=приблизительно спустя 30 лет после «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» |era= |preceded by=«Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» |followed by=«Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII»}} «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы» ( : The Force Awakens) - готовящийся к выходу седьмой художественный фантастический фильм, киносаги «Звёздные Войны» и первый фильм трилогии сиквелов. Режиссёром фильма назначен Дж. Дж. Абрамс, сценаристами выступили Майкл Арндт, Лоуренс Кэздан и Абрамс. Продюсируют фильм Кэтлин Кеннеди и Bad Robot Productions. Выход фильма, в настоящее время находящегося в производстве, запланирован на 18 декабря 2015. Несмотря на многочисленные заверения о том, что «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» закончил историю «Звёздных войн», и на утверждения, в течении последующих лет, что фильмов продолжений не будет, Джордж Лукас начал работу над сюжетом «Эпизода VII» ещё в 2011 году, для того, чтобы повысить стоимость Lucasfilm Ltd., перед её продажей The Walt Disney Company. Сделка по покупке компании Лукаса была завершена 30 октября 2012 года, после чего Disney и Lucasfilm официально анонсировали «Эпизод VII» в тот же день. Сюжет «Эпизода VII» пока неизвестен, однако точно известно, что он не будет основан на каком-нибудь сюжете из Легенд «Звёздных войн», ранее известных как Расширенная вселенная. Скорее всего основой сюжета станет самостоятельная история, действие которой развернётся после сюжета «Возвращение джедая». Звёзды оригинальных фильмов Марк Хэмилл, Харрисон Форд, Кэрри Фишер, Питер Мейхью, Энтони Дениэлс и Кенни Бейкер вновь сыграют своих персонажей. К актёрам оригинального состава так же присоединилось много новых, таких как: Джон Бойега, Дэйзи Ридли, Адам Драйвер и многие другие. Создание 30 октября 2012 года The Walt Disney Company объявила о приобретении Lucasfilm Ltd., продюсерской компании, ответственной за создание франшизы «Звёздные войны», у её владельца, автора «Звёздных войн», Джорджа Лукаса, за 4.05 миллиарда долларов. Вслед за приобретением компании медиа-гигантом, 31 мая последовало объявления об уходе Лукаса с поста главы Lucasfilm Ltd., а позже было объявлено о том, что с 1 июня опытный кинопродюсер Кэтлин Кеннеди сменила Лукаса на посту сопредседателя Lucasfilm. После объединения, Disney раскрыла планы о своём намерении выпустить новые фильмы, так называемой трилогии сиквелов, начиная с 2015 года, в которую войдут давно ожидаемые «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII», «VIII» и «IX». Лукас также принял участие в работе над новыми фильмами в качестве творческого консультанта, а Кеннеди заняла пост исполнительного продюсера. Работа над «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII» началась за несколько месяцев до объявления о слиянии Disney и Lucasfilm. За это время Лукасом была написана сюжетная канва для трёх планирующихся фильмов. Вскоре после объединения, Кеннеди сообщила, что команда причастная к созданию фильма, занята обсуждением сюжетных идей со сценаристами. Согласно источнику из Lucasfilm, основой сюжета «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII» послужит самостоятельная история, которая не будет основываться на каком-либо источнике из Расширенной вселенной, в частности таких, как романы Тимоти Зана, объединённые в «Трилогию Трауна», события которых, согласно старому канону «Звёздных войн», хронологически разворачиваются после «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая». Позже эта информация была официально подтверждена 25 апреля 2014 года, когда Lucasfilm объявил о создании новой хронологии, включающей только шесть оригинальных фильмов, телевизионный сериал «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» и все последующие материалы, первыми из которых станут сериал «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» и роман «Новый рассвет». во время работы над фильмом.]] 9 ноября Lucasfilm подтвердила начало стадии пре-продакшна «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII», и то, что сценарист Майкл Арндт займётся написанием сценария к фильму. Впервые новость о привлечении Арндта к работе над сценарием появилась 8 ноября, так же, по словам инсайдеров, к этому времени у Арндта уже было готово около 40 - 50 страниц обработанного сценария в которых, как сообщалось, он плотно связал события новой трилогии с семьёй Скайуокеров. 24 января 2013 года стало известно, что Дж. Дж. Абрамс, известный по работе над телевизионным сериалом «Остаться в живых» и более известный как режиссер двух фильмов, перезапустивших франшизу «Звёздный путь», назначен на пост режиссёра «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII». StarWars.com подтвердил эту информацию днём позже. Сопродюсерами всех трёх фильмов трилогии сиквелов стали Лоуренс Кэздан и Саймон Кинберг. По слухам, Кэздан и Кинберг также разделили между собой обязанности сценаристов к «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII» и «IX», однако, окончательный состав рабочей команды этих фильмов пока неизвестен. Кэздан был автором сценария двух последних фильмов оригинальной трилогии: «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая». 25 января StarWars.com подтвердил информация о том, что Кэздан и Кинберг примут участие в работе над «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII» в качестве консультантов. Во время совместного концерта с Young Musician's Foundation Debut Orchestra прошедшего 9 февраля, композитор Джон Уильямс заявил, что надеется получить шанс написать саундтрек ко всей новой трилогии. 29 апреля, на пресс-конференции, посвященной выходу фильма «Стартрек: Возмездие», Абрамс сказал: " Пока слишком рано о чём-то говорить, но я надеюсь на это Уильямса, и забегая вперёд, скажу, что это саундтрека к фильму определённо должен делать Джон Уильямс, потому что он появился в этих фильмах задолго до меня." 27 июля 2013 года, на Celebration Europe II был показан видеоролик, подтверждающий участие Уильямс в написании музыки к новым фильмам. В мае 2013 года, стало известно, что производство «Эпизода VII» будет проходить в Великобритании. В прошлом, все шесть предыдущих фильмов франшизы «Звёздные войны» также были частично созданы в Соединённом Королевстве на таких студиях как: Elstree, Shepperton, Leavesden, Ealing и Pinewood. Майкл Каплан, разработавший дизайн костюмов к обоим фильмам «Звёздный путь» Абрамса, также был назначен художником по костюмам «Эпизода VII». 24 октября 2013 года, Кэздан и Абрамс заявили о том, что ими был переписан сценарий Арндта. 7 ноября 2013, Lucasfilm назначили дату премьеры фильма на 18 декабря 2015 года. 9 ноября 2013 был объявлено, что открывающей заставки киностудии 20th Century Fox, которая присутствовала во всех фильмах серии, до перехода её к Disney, не будет в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII». 19 ноября 2013 StarWars.com подтвердил присутствие R2-D2 в фильме. Модель дроида, которая появится в фильме, была предложена и создана под руководством членов R2 Builders Club. Председатель Disney Studios Алан Хорн раскрыл 13 декабря 2013 года примерный бюджет фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII», озвучив сумму примерно в $200 миллионов. На встрече с Ассоциацией телевизионных критиков 19 января 2014 года, Абрамс объявил о завершении работы над сценарием «Эпизода VII» и сказал, что работа над фильмом идёт "полным ходом" и они находятся в стадии "глубокого пре-продакшна." Подбор актёров В феврале 2013 года, Марк Хэмилл, в ответ на вопрос о сиквеле, сказал, что с ним и другими главными актёрами оригинальной трилогии связывались представители Lucasfilm, а также заявил, что планирует встретиться со сценаристом Майклом Арндатом и Кэтлин Кеннеди. Хэмилл также указал, что, на тот момент, ни с кем из актёров оригинальных фильмов контракты небыли подписаны. Также Марк Хэмилл утверждал, что Джордж Лукас хотел бы вернуть актёров Питера Мейхью и Энтони Дениэлса, чтобы те исполнили свои роли в новых фильмах. Хэмилл также предположил, что его персонаж "станет таким же влиятельным персонажем, каким был Оби-Ван в свое время". В марте, Кэрри Фишер подтвердила своё возвращение к роли принцессы Леи.Q&A with Carrie Fisher Carrie Fisher Confirms She’ll Return as Princess Leia in STAR WARS: EPISODE VII Днём позже Лукас подтвердил, что Хэмилл, Форд и Фишер находились на финальной стадии переговоров и что возвращение к их старым ролям, со всеми троими обсуждалась ещё до покупки Lucasfilm'а Disney'ем. Затем Лукас сказал следующее: "Возможно, я не должен это говорить, но, думаю, они хотят сами все объявить с присущим шумом. Я не скажу вам, успешно ли завершились переговоры". 20 января, Кэрри Фишер в интервью изданию «TV Guide» упомянула о том, что она, Харрисон Форд и Марк Хэмилл приступят к работе над фильмом в апреле-марте. Позже это было подтверждено представителями Lucasfilm 29 апреля 2014 года. Промотируя ремейк «РобоКопа», Гари Олдман признался в интервью ресурсу «Sky Movies» в том, что его кандидатуру рассматривали на одну из ролей в готовящемся фильме. Актёры Юэн Макгрегор и Билли Ди Уильямс также выразили интерес к возвращению в франшизу, однако официального подтверждения их возвращения пока не было. Алан Хорн подтвердил слухи о его разговоре с Джесси Племонсом, актёром сериала «Во все тяжкие». Производство 17 марта 2014 года, на сайте StarWars.com была опубликована информация о том, что основные съёмки «Эпизод VII» пройдут на территории Pinewood Studios и начнутся они в мае 2014, а действие фильма развернётся спустя, приблизительно, тридцать лет после событий «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая». Также была подтверждена информация о том, что роли главных героев исполнит трио молодых актёров которым помогут актёры с "очень известными лицами." 5 апреля 2014 стало известно о начале съёмок фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII», проводимых второй съёмочной группой в Исландии и Абу-Даби. Translated via Google Translate. 7 апреля 2014 появились сообщения о том, что Питер Мейхью вернётся к роли Чубакки в «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII». 25 апреля, представили Lucasfilm обнародовали планы по поводу новой хронологии «Звёздных войн», исключающей существующую Расширенную вселенную и подтвердили, что «Эпизод VII» и его продолжения не будут основаны ни на одном из существующих, в рамках старой РВ, источников. После этого, 29 апреля последовала публикация официального списка актёрского состава фильма. Марк Хэмилл, Кэрри Фишер, Харрисон Форд, Кенни Бейкер, Питер Мейхью и Энтони Дениэлс вернуться к ролям своих основных персонажей из оригинальной трилогии, и к ним присоединятся множество новых актёров в ведущих ролях: Джон Бойега, Дэйзи Ридли, Адам Драйвер, Оскар Айзек, Энди Серкис, Домналл Глисон и Макс фон Сюдов. Денис Лоусон был приглашён исполнить роль Веджа Антиллеса из оригинальной трилогии, однако он отказался, заявив, что это было бы "скучно" для него. Для более комфортного размещения Дениэлса в его костюме, производственная команда создала новый костюм C-3PO. 16 мая 2014 было официально объявлено о начале работы над фильмом на Pinewood Studios. Дэниэл Миндел, ранее уже работавший с Абрамсом в качестве оператора-постановщика, продолжил своё сотрудничество с режиссёром и в работе над этим фильмом. Также фильм будет сниматься и на IMAX камеры. 11 июня 71-летний Харрисон Форд получил перелом левой ноги, в результате падения на неё гидравлической двери в Pinewood Studios. С полученной травмой актёр был по воздуху доставлен в Больницу Джона Рэдклиффа в Оксфорде. Процесс восстановления от полученной травмы отлучил актёра от съемок на восемь недель. 28 июня актёр Энди Серкис подтвердил, что работу по захвату движения для этого фильма, а также для всех последующих фильмов проекта «Звёздные войны» возьмут на себя The Imaginarium Studios. Серкис также подтвердил, что его персонаж в фильме будет создан при помощи технологии захвата движения.Andy Serkis Performance Capture Confirmation 6 июля Lucasfilm утвердил актёров Кристал Кларк и Пипа Андерсона, в рамках открытого кастинга, прошедшего в Соединённом Королевстве. Также было заявлено о двухнедельном перерыве съёмок в августе, из-за перелома ноги Харисона Форда. После чего съёмки возобновятся,и окончатся поздней осенью. Абрамс, Хэмилл и Дэйзи Ридли провели три дня на съёмочной площадке на Скеллиг-Майкл в графства Керри, в Ирландии. 6 ноября 2014 года, официальный твиттер «Звёздных войн» объявил об окончании основных съёмок. Также в сообщении было указано официальное название фильма - «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы», и представлено официальное изображение логотипа фильма, в котором, как и в оригинальных фильмах, не было подзаголовка «Эпизод». Релиз После приобретения корпорацией Disney компании Lucasfilm в 2012 году, "воображариумное" подразделение корпорации приступило к разработке новых расширений по франчайзу «Звёздные войны» в различных тематических парках Disney. Однако Боб Айгер остановил работу над новыми расширениями до выхода «Пробуждения Силы» и последующих фильмов «Звёздные войны» чтобы, таким образом, завершить развитие новой трилогии, и развивать расширения уже на законченной мифологии франшизы. 21 мая Disney, Lucasfilm и Bad Robot анонсировали "Force for Change", благотворительную компанию, посвященную "поиску творческих решений для некоторых из самых больших проблем в мире". С самого начала компания фокусировалась на сотрудничестве с UNICEF. Каждый, кто пожертвовал в адрес организации какую-либо сумму, получал шанс попасть на съёмочную площадку «Эпизода VII». 11 августа был объявлен победитель благотворительной лотереи. Им стал участник по имени Д.С.Барнс из Денвера, штат Колорадо. По результатам лотереи, всего было собрано около $5 миллионов. В августе 2014 несколько членов съёмочной команды приняли участие в "Ice Bucket Challenge" - флешмобе, в котором люди должны облить себя ведром ледяной воды и сделать пожертвование в фонд борьбы с БАС. Премьера 88 секундного тизера трейлера прошла в 30 кинотеатрах в Северной Америке 28 ноября 2014 года. Трейлер был анонсирован в твиттере компании Bad Robot Productions, с примечанием от Абрамса для поклонников, что у них появится возможность "взглянуть на то, над чем мы сейчас работаем." Мировая премьера тизера в кинотеатрах состоится в декабре 2014 года, вместе с тем, 28 ноября состоялась его онлайн премьера. Команда фильма Актёрский состав thumb|251px|Марк Хэмилл (2014 год) *'Джон Бойега' - Финн *'Дэйзи Ридли' - Рей< *'Адам Драйвер' *'Оскар Айзек' - По Деймерон *'Энди Серкис' *'Люпита Нионго' *'Гвендолин Кристи' *'Кристал Кларк' *'Пип Андерсон' *'Домналл Глисон' *'Макс фон Сюдов' *'Харрисон Форд' — Хан Соло *'Кэрри Фишер' — Лея Органа *'Марк Хэмилл' — Люк Скайуокер *'Энтони Дениэлс' — C-3PO *'Питер Мейхью' — Чубакка *'Кенни Бейкер' — R2-D2 *'Уорик Дэвис' *'Д.С.Барнс' в второстепенной роли *'Пока достоверно неизвестный актёр'- Кайло Рен Команда *Режиссёр — Дж. Дж. Абрамс *Продюсеры — Кэтлин Кеннеди, Дж. Дж. Абрамс, Брайан Бёрк и Bad Robot Productions *Консультанты — Лоуренс Кэздан и Саймон Кинберг *обработка сценария — Джордж Лукас *Сценаристы — Майкл Арндт, Лоуренс Кэздан и Дж. Дж. Абрамс *Композитор — Джон Уильямс *исполнительные продюсеры — Томми Харпер, Джейсон МакГатлин *Оператор — Дэниэл Миндел *Художники-постановщики — рик Картер, Даррен Гилфорд *Художник по костюмам — Майкл Каплан *Специалист по визуальным эффектам — Крис Корбоулд *Дизайнер звука — Бен Бертт *Сведение звука — Гэри Райдстром *Руководитель отдела создания звука — Мэттью Вуд *Руководитель отдела специальных эффектов — Роджер Гайетт *Художники концепта — Даг Чианг, Иан Мккейг Появления ***Лёгкий грузовой корабль ****«Тысячелетний сокол» **Звёздный истребитель ***Звёздный истребитель TIE ***Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» *Спидер **Спидер Рей |technology= *Световой меч **Раздвоенный световой меч |miscellanea= *Пустыня *Сила **Тёмная сторона Силы **Светлая сторона Силы *Пилот }} Источники * * * * *DISNEY TO ACQUIRE LUCASFILM LTD. - The Walt Disney Company * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Внешние ссылки * * * *Star Wars: A look back at Year One of the Disney regime - EW.com *George Lucas Spent a Year Developing 'Star Wars: Episode 7' Before Lucasfilm Sale *The Walt Disney Studios >> Press Release *Jedi News - Latest: RUMORS: Episode VII Details From 'Entertainment Weekly' Issue 1311 Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Фильмы